


[Comic] Superserum

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Multi, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: If Steve wants to go overseas to fight the bullies in Europe, first he has to put up with the bullies at Camp Lehigh.(For Hydra Trash Book 2.0)





	[Comic] Superserum

**Author's Note:**

> AgentCoop wrote a great fic accompaniment to this! It can be found here: [Twenty Miles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11085660)

  


**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes doodle trash on [tumblr.](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bathroom Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708292) by [EvilDime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime)




End file.
